


Don't Tease Me

by thejeypersons (jeyharukoi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kinky, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smutt, Supernatural - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyharukoi/pseuds/thejeypersons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when you're parents are killed and you go home to find two strange men in your house, who save you from your own cousin. you meet Dean and Sam Winchester and decide to become a hunter, everyone they introduce you too is nice, but then when you get drunk one night what will happen between you and Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. whats that in my bathroom?

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ever fanfiction and i really hope you enjoy it ill be updating it on every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday if possible, but we will see. i really hope you like it and have a good time, there will eventually be some actual sex but, don't worry just to start you off i "snuck" something in.

You walked up the hill to your house, you’re damp hoodie clinging to your body as you shivered, the sharp wind stung against your wet skin and forced the hood off your head, the heavy rain drops poring over your hair, causing you to be more cold as you started to tear up, thinking about how the weather matches your feelings perfectly right now. You had gotten a call from the police department that you’re parents had just been found, dead. You stood where you were letting the rain soak your face and hair as you clenched your teeth, trying not to cry again. When you finally started walking again you could feel your shoulders were soaked and your upper torso was getting wet as well, you walked a bit faster as to not to catch a cold. 

Finally getting to the door you stared at the door knob, not wanting to think of them, but you knew if you went inside all you’d think about was them, but you also knew you had to go in. So you held you’re breath and turned the door knob only to see two men inside, one much taller then you by a good foot, the other a good eight inches above you. You stared at them, you didn’t scream, or yell out to them. Instead you were happy to see some people to get your mind off your parent’s death that happened not even a week ago. But then you realized you had been staring at the man with the beautifully green eyes for about five minutes now and he looked as if he was getting ready to run if you freaked out. You looked down at the ground and he seemed to relax a bit. 

“Don’t freak out okay were not going to hurt you (y/n)” the taller one said stepping a bit closer to you as you stepped through the front door slowly. 

“I know you won’t” you said slightly monotone and emotionless as you pulled the baseball bat out from behind the couch, holding it in a non-threatening way. “ And I’m not going to hurt you either.” You put the baseball bat back behind the couch closest to the door and looked at them as you stepped in further and closed the door. 

The slightly shorter man chuckled lightly as you said you wouldn’t hurt them, he found it funny that you thought you could. His chuckle sent tingles up your spine, only to shiver when he spoke. “Look sweet heart I don’t believe you could hurt us unless you had a gun.” Sam glared at him and then looked back to you. 

“My father was in the military and taught me what he was trained to do, that includes fire arms and hand to hand combat, thank you very much! “You didn’t yell but you had a stern tone of voice now “And can I ask you two what your names are and why you’re in my house?”

“I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean.” Sam said cautiously and looked at you with a friendly smile that just made you want to hug him. 

“Okay that’s half of my question answered, so why are you in my house?” You look at dean sternly. 

“Were here to find out what killed your parents” Dean blurted out looking into your eyes as he did. 

“DEAN!!!”Sam yelled and glared at him, giving him the look of ‘did you really just tell her that’. 

“What? You want me to lie to her, she JUST lost her parents, and she has to know she’s not alone right now.” Dean told Sam not looking away from you, you could feel his gaze looking you over, making you feel butterflies in your tummy, his piercing green eyes staring at your body. 

“Yeah but we never tell people the truth outright “Sam huffed and sighed “(y/n), I’m so sor-“ . 

Sam was cut off. “So you’re saying my parents’ death wasn’t an accident? And that something killed them? Like what?” You asked your questions so fast Sam couldn’t keep up but Sam smirked.

“A demon, or a vengeful spirit, have you felt any cold spots or smelt anything like rotten eggs or sulfur?” Dean answered you bluntly, earning a hard slap on the shoulder from Sam as dean looked at you, waiting for the ‘you’re crazy get out ‘or ‘I don’t believe it, you should just leave’ but you didn’t give him that. 

“No but apparently the autopsy shows that my parents were assaulted and have bruises on their neck and wrists, it seems that they were bit by something that drained their blood” You said the whole thing without any thought that you weren’t told the truth from the start. Believing even what sounded crazy to you. Dean was shocked and looked to Sam, who was surprised as well. 

“Sounds like a vampire “Sam murmured shrugging slightly.

“Have you noticed any strange people, pail skinned, partiers “Dean didn’t hesitate to ask you. 

“Well uh my cousin came down to visit and stay with us for a bit, he was paler then normal, and seemed kind of strange, he was in the car with my parents when they left, but wasn’t found with them.” You replied, looking in his eyes again. 

“(y/n) where is he now?” Sam asked you, concern in his voice. 

“Um I don’t know” you sighed “But he should be coming back here tonight, you can come to dinner if you want, I’ll tell him you’re some of my friends from high school.” You looked to Sam, locking eyes with him now. His eyes are a gentle hazel with hints of green that just seem so friendly. 

“Thanks but we’ll just wait our front in my car until he gets here.” Dean said as he started to go to the front door.

“Wait!” You placed your hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Please Dean don’t leave me alone in this house; it reminds me of them too much” Dean turned around and looked at you; seeing your tear filled eyes made him feel bad. 

After a few moments of silence Dean sighed and walked away from the door to sit on the couch. “Fine we’ll stay for a bit”. Sam smiled and looked at you as he sat next to dean. 

“Oh thank you so much.” You smiled and then realized how cold you were once again, and shivered as you were still in that rain soaked hoodie and jeans, not to mention your soggy socks that made your toes wrinkle like resins. 

“Let me go change really quick okay.” you said and turned to go upstairs 

“Oh wait, where’s your bathroom?” Dean asked you and stood up. 

“Up here I’ll show you” you smiles and started to go upstairs in a hurry to get out of your wet could clothing and your foot steps were squishing loud thuds against the wooden stairs. Dean fallowed close behind, his boots hitting harder than your sneakers mad loud thuds as well as he tried to keep up with you, you then showed him the bathroom that was connected to your master bedroom. 

“You’re sure I can use this bathroom?” he asked as he looked at you. 

“Yeah it’s the only one with working plumbing right now because the hot water heater broke and was only giving water to my room.” You smile as you thought about saying ‘But no peeking on me changing’ but decided not to flirt with him for the time being. Dean went into the bathroom and closed the door leaving it unlocked as he did his business quick cause he wanted to watch you change. He cracked the door about a half an inch wide and peered out at you seeing your back turned to him as you lifted your hoodie off of you. You could feel someone watching you but put it to the back of your mind thinking it was just your imagination. 

Dean bit his lip watching you undress, a stiffening in his pants was very obvious as he grew hard from his secret strip show. You continued undressing, taking you dampened bra off, your back still to dean you put on a new bra that he could see was black with pink trim. You then started to take your pants off, you bending over to pick them up gave dean a great view of your ass and he could’ve sworn he saw a small wet spot between your legs. To his surprise you didn’t stop at your pants you took your panties off, Dean breathed heavier as you slid them off you ample butt. Then noticed you put on some panties that matched the bra you put on. He thought to himself ‘kinky’ and smiled to himself as he closed the door and tried to get his breathing under control as he looked at his tented pants, wondering how the fuck he’s gonna hide this. He rubs his hard cock through his pants causing him to slightly grunt and he covered his mouth hoping you didn’t hear as he stared at the door…. But there was nothing. You didn’t hear him and so he continued this time making sure to keep him mouth covered as he unzipped his pants pulling them and his boxers down and he started to jerk himself off, thinking of you as he did. You lightly knock on the door. 

“Dean, did you fall in? Come on hurry up I have to dry my hair.” You smiled, and he could hear the joy in your voice as you felt better having people around you to talk to.

“Oh, uh yeah I’ll be out in a minute” He panicked slightly and jerked himself off faster as he tried to cum, he didn’t realize how turned on he was until he moaned, this time he knew you heard him. 

“Dean are you okay in there?” you didn’t know what he was doing, and frankly didn’t care; your cold wet hair caused you to shiver again. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine just a second.” he spoke in a bit of a higher pitch as he spoke this time, he was getting closer to his orgasm, he bit his lip to muffle and moans that tried to escape him as he leaned his head back and came, he cleaned up and washed his hands before opening the door slightly surprised to see you standing right outside the door. 

“It’s all yours.” he says with a smirk, looking over your body once more. You smile and start to dry your hair as he walked back down stairs to sit on the other couch opposite of Sam. When you were done drying your hair you put it in a pony and started walking down stairs to join them. 

When you got halfway down the steps you heard the door slam and your cousin’s voice yell out “Who the hell are you two, why the fuck are you in my house!?” you started to run down the stairs. 

“We’re (y/n)’s friends, she invited us to dinner because of what happened to her parents” you heard Sam’s voice calmly yell back. When you reached the bottom of the stairs you saw both Sam and Dean standing, and staring at your cousin. 

“They shouldn’t be here (y/n), why are they here?!” your cousin yelled at you through clenched teeth. 

“I needed someone to help me get through this and you weren’t here, I invited them to dinner.” You spoke calmly trying not to piss him off more. He growled as he stared at you and then you saw his fangs, all of them covering his normal ones as he glared at you and, in the split second he lunged at you, Dean had pushed you out of the way of your snarling cousin….


	2. leaving it all behind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you're parents are killed and you go home to find two strange men in your house, who save you from your own cousin. You meet Dean and Sam Winchester and decide to become a hunter, everyone they introduce you too is nice, but then when you get drunk one night what will happen between you and Dean?

You were tossed to the ground as dean pushed you out of the way of the vampire that was your cousin now. You grunted as you hit your head on the table. Your ears ringing and your hair wet with what you could only assume was blood. When you opened your eyes you vision was blotchy and blurry as you saw Dean lying on the ground bleeding from the shoulder and blood dripping from your cousin’s mouth as he smiled at you cruelly. Then you saw Sam run towards him and your cousin hit him in the face hard, and you heard it as Sam hit the ground. You started to drag yourself backwards as you saw your cousin approach you. 

“Awe poor little cousin, so foolish, so stupid.” He snickered to himself as he walked slower, only to give you false hope as you felt your back hit the wall and him smile even more as he knelt down in front of you. “You had so much poetical, I had so many plans for us, to get away from this town, but come on hunters.” He smiled and laughed lightly to himself. “Just for that I’m gonna have to kill you. Sorry cuze.” He smiled and leaned closer. You shut your eyes tight. But then you felt something hot and wet hit your face and chest, a lot of it actually. Panting slightly you opened your eyes slowly to see your cousin’s decapitated head on the ground staring up at you and a pool of blood forming around you and under you. You then looked up and saw dean there holding a machete in one hand the other holding his bleeding shoulder he was panting, his brow furrowed as he stared at the body at your feet. You stare up at him startled and same comes running over to you, a bruise on his cheek he kneels down and places a hand on your shoulder causing you to jump. 

“Easy, easy it’s okay…” Sam says and pulls you in for a hug. You cling to him and begin to sob into his shoulder as he rubs you back. “It’s okay we’ve got you, you’re safe now.” Sam’s voice was soothing and comforting as you slowly breathed and let the tears fall, before you let him go. You stood up and stared at you cousin’s lifeless body. 

“And to think he was my family….” You said your voice shaky as more tears fell, but you wiped them away before they reached your chin. You then looked up to Dean who looked a bit pail. “DEAN!” you shouted and ran to his side and put pressure on the bite mark from your cousin, it wasn’t very deep but it was deep enough to make him bleed well. 

“Gah, fuck this hurts.” Dean said with a grunt as you led him to the couch. 

“Sam, go get the med kit from my bathroom, its upstairs to the left.” Sam starts running upstairs as you look at Dean’s shoulder. “I think this needs stitches.” You say as he grunts again when you push down on it again. Sam comes downstairs and hands you the med kit. “Um Dean I think you’re gonna have to take your shirt off.” Your cheeks turn slightly pink as you stare at him. He looks at you and then slips his shirt over his head. The first thing you notice is his toned body and then you see the blood running down it. You grab a cloth and put some hydrogen peroxide on it before placing it against the small but deep cuts on his shoulder. He winced and places a rough hand over yours pressing it more firmly against the cuts causing him to grunt. “Dean that hurts my hand and I'm sure it hurts you too.” He looks at you gently as he lets go of your hand 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled under his breath and looked away with a sad look on his face. After wiping all the blood away you start to stitch the largest of the bite marks and then place some gauze on top securing it with medical tape. 

“Where did you learn all this?” you hear Sam perk up from above and behind you as he watches over your shoulder. 

“Like I said my dad was in the military and taught me everything, from hand to hand, to firearms, to medical emergency technics.” You said as you pulled away from Dean and standing up “I’ll get you a clean shirt.” You start heading up stairs to your parent’s bed room. When you enter the room you can feel yourself tensing up and you clench you're teeth as you go though there closet and grab one of your dads shirts. You feel the hot tears run down your cheeks as you look at your dad’s favorite shirt. You jump when you feel a hand on your shoulder, you close your eyes but you instantly grab the arm and twist it around the back of the person and push them to the nearest wall. 

“ ow, I see what I get for trying to help” you hear the gruff voice and let go backing up to see Dean, still shitless as he turns and looks at you. “Look I know it’s hard losing your parents but… I think you should become a hunter like new and Sam. You have the training.” His voice it's calm and low as he gives you a serious look. 

You think to yourself for a few moments and then nod. “I’ll be ready in an hour or so.” You say as you hand him the shirt. 

“Are you sure you want me to have this?” he asks as he looks at you from under his furrowed brow. You nod and before leaving your parents room grab the picture of your mom and dad holding you in the hospital bed and put it in your suitcase. You then go to your room and pack clothing and you small knife collection. Then you just sit there thinking about what your life will become. When you hear a knock at the door it startles you and you jump. 

“Hey dean told me to come check on you and see if you’re ready” Sam's voice sounded concerned as he walked to sit next to you on your bed. You leaned your head on his shoulder as you sighed

“yeah I’m ready…. But what will happen to my friends what will they think?” you look up at him concerned as he wrapped an arm around you’re back and holds you closer. “I’m not sure, maybe that you couldn’t take your parents death and ran away or that you moved away without saying goodbye.” He looked down at you like a big brother would “But now that you know about the supernatural you'll only attract more. They'll be safer if you stay away from them.” He stopped when you wrapped your arms around him and hid your face in your chest, muffling your sobs. He rubbed your back and hummed softly. 

After a few minutes Dean came up and looked in your door as Sam comforted you and he felt a little angry but he didn’t know why, so he walked away when he heard his brothers voice “It’s time to get going okay.” Sam had pulled away a bit and looked down at you as you nod and you both stand and walk out. When you saw the 67 impala your face lit up. 

“Is this your car?” you looked at it with a bright look on your face as Sam walked around to the trunk to put your suitcase in the back. 

“Yep ain’t she a beauty, she’s my baby” Dean said from the driver’s seat and smiled up at you. Sam opened the door for you and you smiled sheepishly. Dean felt that anger again but ignored it. You stepped in and looked at the inside.

“Wow she’s so beautiful.” You said and looked at the rearview mirror to see dean staring at you threw it, with a smirk on his face. When Sam got in the passenger side of the car dean started driving away and you looked through the rear window until your house was no longer in view.


	3. Trapped in Your Own Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you're parents are killed and you go home to find two strange men in your house, who save you from your own cousin. You meet Dean and Sam Winchester and decide to become a hunter, everyone they introduce you too is nice, but then when you get drunk one night what will happen between you and Dean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd love to hear some feed back from you and suggestions for future chapters. i will be slowing down the production of chapters now that there are three out, the next one will be put out on Friday, but i hope you like this chapter and have a good day lovely's.

You slouched in your seat looking at your knees. You were happy to get a fresh start but sad you have to leave your closest friends. Dean looked back at you worried and then turned the radio on to try and lighten the mood. It didn’t help much as you just fidgeted in the middle of the back seat. But you smiled at the tough to let him know you were going to be okay, you just needed some time to let it sink in. 

“So (y/n), are you hungry?” Sam’s voice perked up and you looked at the back of his head. 

“Oh, um, kinda, yeah I could eat.” You say, but at the thought of food your stomach rumbles, betraying you. Dean chuckled to himself and stepped on the gas a bit more, making the engine purr as you drove down the road. When you pulled into a bar’s parking lot that was just outside your home town you smiled, the smell of food wafting into the car. Dean got out first and opened your door; you slid over and got out. 

“Thanks Dean.” You looked at him as you stood up. All three of you went in and ordered your food. “So when were done here where are we going?” you asked as you looked at them a little bit excited, a little concerned. 

“We’re going to the bunker where our friend Bobby lives and we stay when we're not on the road.” Dean said to you before taking a big bite of his bacon cheeseburger. You giggled seeing some sauce on his chin. “Uh dean” Sam chuckled as he wiped his own chin to signal Dean to do the same. Dean looked at you both before wiping his chin off and chuckling to himself seeing sauce on his finger, but he didn’t get it all so you stood up and leaned over the table, you didn’t notice Dean looking down your shirt as you wiped the rest away. But Sam saw, and cleared his thought as he lightly glared at Dean who averted his eyes. 

“Oh, Um thanks (y/n) you didn’t have too” Dean looked down at his plate as his cheeks got hot. You smiled and sat back down next to Sam who was looking at Dean disapprovingly. He grunts and continues to eat his burger. 

“So Bobby huh, is he your dad?” you ask them and smile. 

“Uh well no but he was friends with him…” Sam said with a sigh, dean had a pained look on his face. 

“Oh gosh I'm sorry dean I wasn't thinking…….” You looked at the table and sighed as dean set his burger down. “That’s what you meant when you knew how hard it was.” You mumbled and stood up. 

Sam looked up at you “It’s okay (y/n) you didn’t exactly kn-” 

“ I'm going to the bathroom” you rush away before they can say anything and you look in the mirror as you start to cry again, from thinking about your parents to feeling bad about bringing up deans. Your vision was blurred from your tears so when you saw a figure behind you and it grab your shoulder you thought it was Dean or Sam, so you pulled away. “Just let me be for a minute.” You closed your eyes as you put you back to the corner of the room and the voice that replied was female 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay sweetie.” The young woman’s voice sounded sweet and comforting but somehow felt off, wrong. Then when she blinked her eyes were completely black. Your eyes got big as she clamped her hand over your mouth when you tried to scream and she smiled. “awe come now don’t you wanna play with little old me ?” she smiled and black smoke started coming from her mouth as she uncovered yours and you couldn’t scream as it forced its way down your throat, burning your insides and then your vision goes black for a few seconds before returning to normal. When you looked in the mirror your eyes were black and you were smiling, when you screamed out and tried to move your arms the only thing that happened was a chuckle from your lips. When you blink your eyes are back normal and you start walking out the bathroom and head to the table. ‘Dean look out’ you desperately plead to yourself as you’re trapped in your head.

Dean looks up at you weird as he notices you’re walking very sexually and you pulled your shirt down a bit showing off more cleavage to the people around you, one hug even slapped your ass, which dean stood up to but you said to him “It’s alright, I like the attention” you turned and winked at the man flashing your black eyes to him and then back to normal as you turned and walked to Dean. He knew something was wrong and stared at you. Sam had gone to the car to grab his phone and call bobby. Dean had finished his food and was waiting for you. 

“Hey your back, you okay (y/n)?” Dean asked as he stared at you. 

“Yeah I'm fine why ya askin ?” the words come out so naturally even though you’re trying to yell help to him. 

“Well you seem…. Different is all.” He says looking you over. 

You smile and lick your lips “don't you like me like this?” you seductively cross your legs and run your foot up his calf. He grabs his beer and takes a big gulp off it as he tries not to look at you, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. You giggle lightly and stand up. “I’ll take that as a yes?” you grab his hand and start to pull him up from his seat. 

“Where are we going?” he asks staring at you again. 

“Aren’t you taking us to the bunker” you say with a smirk. He nods sheepishly and starts fallowing you to the car. When Sam sees you swaying your hips as you walk in front of Dean, he is more than surprised and looks at you upset. You smile as you get in the car and Dean Looks at Sam worried before getting in the driver’s seat, and starting the car. 

“Come on Sammy, we’re wasting day light.” Dean yells out to Sam who then gets in the car. On the road again Dean looks at you through the rear view mirror and you flash your black eyes for a second, causing him to swerve. Sending you, and Sam flying in the car, as he gets the car back under control. 

“What the fuck Dean?!” Sam yells out as Dean pulls over and looks back at you glairing. 

“Sammy (y/n)’s possessed. By a demon” Dean says and glares at you.

You put on the most innocent face you can muster. “Who, me?! I don’t know what you mean.” You smiles evilly and Sam’s eyes grow big as he looks at you. 

“You get out of her you black eyed son of a bitch.” Dean grabs you and starts speaking in Latin. But black smoke rushes out of you hard burning your insides again and you collapse in the back seat.


	4. waking up alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you're parents are killed and you go home to find two strange men in your house, who save you from your own cousin. You meet Dean and Sam Winchester and decide to become a hunter, everyone they introduce you too is nice, but then when you get drunk one night what will happen between you and Dean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to hear from you guys and see comments because I'd love some suggestions and feedback, but overall I hope you enjoy reading it, this is kind of a filler chapter but the next one will be better.

When you woke up you were lying in a bed, in a room you’ve never seen. You can hear Sam and Deans voices outside the room. You can’t hear what they’re saying but it sounds like Sam’s a little mad judging by his tone and how loud he is. You get up from the bed and look around the room, its bare only has the double bed in the corner and on the other side of the room are a desk, and a dresser next to it with your suitcase on top. You figured you were at the bunker and sighed. At least you’re not possessed any more. You press your ear to the door to try and listen to the boy’s conversation.

“Dean what if she was possessed at the house and we didn’t know it?” Sam sounded worried.

“She wasn’t I know she got possessed at the dinner, because that’s when her attitude changed.” Dean said grumpily.  
“Dean what if this demon fallowed us, I mean it’s not like you sent it back to hell.” Sam sighed. “But you’re right she needs to stay here. It’s the safest place for her.” You could hear footsteps walking away, probably Sam considering how heavy the steps were. You sat down on the bed and sighed. 

There was a knock on your door and you heard Dean “Hey I’m coming in alright?” Your door opened slowly and you saw Deans head peak in. “Hey your awake, I expected you to still be asleep.” Dean chuckled as he came in and sat next to you on the bed.

“Nope I woke up not too long ago. So I’m guessing this is the bunker.” You said as you looked at him and smiled not wanting to bring up the conversation you heard.

“Yeah this is home. So do you want to talk about it?” Dean looked at you sympathetically as you fidgeted.

“What is there to talk about, I got possessed. I couldn’t stop it.” You looked at the ground as you held back the tears. “Maybe I’m just not strong enough to be a hunter…. I couldn’t save my parents, I was almost killed by my cousin, and then I was possessed….”

“Hey, Hey don’t say that you didn’t know about what’s out there until today, and the demon wasn’t your fault…” dean rubbed your back and he sighed. “ come here…” he lightly grabbed you and pulled you into him as he hugged you. 

As you laid your head on his chest you could hear his heart beat smooth and steady, it was comforting. He twisted his legs around and laid back as you were now in-between his legs and laying on his chest. “You’re more than strong enough to be a hunter, you just need time and training.” Dean continued to rub you back as you started to fall asleep.

“Thank you Dean….” You were more than half asleep as you spoke, slurring your words a bit. When you woke up you were alone again. The beds warm were Dean was. You guessed he just left maybe a few minutes ago. You stood up and walked to your closed door, you opened it and peeked your head out, but you didn’t see or hear anyone so you stepped out and leaving your door open walked down the hall. You jumped when you heard Sam’s voice behind you.

“(y/n), you’re up. I was just about to bring you something to eat and wake you up.” Sam chuckled and smiled as he held out a plate to you with a sandwich on it.

You grabbed it and smiled “Think’s Sam I appreciate your concern.” He nodded and smiled back at you, it looked like he was about to say something but then something grabbed your shoulder which shocked you so you jumped and screamed, you also dropped the plate which shattered on the ground. “FUCK!” you screamed not realizing the plate missing from your hands you walked right into the glass and bumped into Sam who held your shoulders.

“Are you alright?” a low gruff voice you didn’t know spoke in concern as you felt a few pieces of glass in your feet. You turned and saw a man in a trench coat who was a bit taller then you.

“I-I have glass in my feet.” You winced as you felt a piece digging deeper in your foot. Sam then picked you up bridal style. “S-Sam… who is that?” 

“This is Castiel, out angel friend.” Sam smiled and looked at Cas. “So sence you startled her can you heal her please?”

“Certainly.” Cas lightly touched your ankle and the glass that was in your feet is now gone and you’re not even bleeding. Sam placed you down making sure there wasn’t any glass. “It’s nice to meet you (y/n). Sam and Dean have told me about you.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you too Castiel. I wasn’t told about you.” You turn and look at Sam who was heading in the other direction. 

“Oh, please call me Cas.” Cas smiles at you and holds out his hand. 

Grasping his hand lightly “Okay, and I’m (y/n) but I’m guessing you already knew that. So may I ask, do you know were dean is?” Cas nods, letting go of your hand, and turns around heading down the hall you were going. Two doors down from your own he turns to a closed door.

“This is his room?” You ask as you approach it, and he nods. “Thank you…. Cas” When you turn to thank him he’s gone. You shrug it off and turn to the door, and knock.


	5. the accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so SO sorry this took SOOOO long, I've been really busy, and had a bad case of writer's block, please forgive me O^O

               When you don’t hear an answer you go to open the door. When the door is open just a crack you hear a loud moan that makes you hair stand on end and you slam the door shut causing a loud bang. You hear shuffling “(y/n)?!?” you hear dean yell as more shuffling and some loud thuds. You’re staring at the base of the door when suddenly it fly’s open and you see dean’s boots. “(y/n) h-how much did you see …or h-hear…” Dean looked down at you.

You couldn't speak because you were frozen in place when Dean touched your shoulder you jumped and fell backwards. “EEEP!!!” you yelled as you fell. Dean went to grab your arm but missed and ended up falling on top of you. “I-I’m sorry!!” you yelled as you covered your face. Then you felt something hot on your hands. 

When you peaked through your fingers you saw Dean’s Face inches from yours and you blushed more. “N-no (y/n) I’m sorry. I should have locked the door.” he had his hands on either side of you and was leaning on your knees which were to your chest right now. You felt something hard against your calf and you move your hands to look, surely enough he had a hard on, you could clearly see he’d be about 7 ½ inches long hard. Dean looked at you and at what you were looking at and his hand shot to cover himself. “I-I can’t really get up, ill fall and hurt you….” Dean says as he leans off you a bit and you start to slide up along the wall. Dean then slowly climbs up and steps away from you covering himself “did you need something?”

Dean was avoiding your eyes as he was clearly blushing. “n-no I just wanted to let you know I was awake.” You squeak out.

Dean nods “ah well…. I-I'm goanna go take a shower, I’m sure Sam's got something for you to eat, the kitchen is down the hall” Dean says as he shuffles away awkwardly. You blush deeply and start walking to the kitchen where Sam and Castiel are standing, staring in your direction.

Sam coughs and holds a sandwich out to you. “So …. What happened in the hall?” Sam tries not to stare at you, as Castiel looks down awkwardly, fiddling with the sleeves on his trench coat.

 You stood there blushing for a little before your eyes shot to Sam’s and the look of concern made you speak, “N-nothing….. I’m fine, really just uh…. A bit flustered….” You giggled awkwardly as you grabbed the sandwich out of Sam’s hands, he smiled softly and chuckled. Then you voice perked up from what you assumed was a living room, it was calling Sam, who jumped up and walked past you in the direction of the voice. You followed Sam as you began to eat the sandwich. When you entered you saw a man watching tv as he sat in a wheel chair.

 Sam walked over to him and smiled “yes bobby?”

The man looked up at Sam as you stood behind the two, “tell that girl to come in here, I wanna introduce myself.” He was clearly older then Sam and Dean, and seemed to be fatherly to Sam at least. When you stepped next to him he smiled, “ah well I guess you don’t need to tell her, hello (Y/N), I heard that your gonna be staying with us. I’m Bobby.” The man then held his hand out to shake yours, which you lightly grabbed, his hand was very calloused and rough but his touch was gentile as he shook your hand. His smile made the corners of his eyes crinkle as he looked at you.

You smiled back,” I see the boys have already told you my name. it’s a pleasure to meet you Bobby.”

 

Later that night you were in the room you had woken up in, unpacking you suitcase and putting your cloths in the dresser. You had talked with bobby and Sam for a while, but you hadn’t seen Dean until around dinner. And when you did he avoided eye contact. Although you caught him staring at you a few times. You blushed thinking about what had happened earlier that day, but you were curious of who he was thinking about, and what he did in the shower after you had left. You tried to shake the thought from your head as you changed into pajamas, getting ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some feed back, this is my first fanfic, and id really like to see what you think


	6. the dream

You shiver and smile as his hands run up your body, caressing you possessively as he kisses and nibbles on your neck; pinned against a wall you wrap your legs around Dean’s waist. Your breath hot as you scratch at his back through his shirt, you so desperately wanted to tear it from him. His hands were kneading you ass as he grinded his hard on against your inner thigh, his pants were tight against him. You bit your lip as a soft moan escaped you and he smiled up at you, his piercing green eyes glazed over with lust as he began to lift your tank top. He kissed your collar bone and lightly nipped at it, just above your bra line. 

You pulled at the hem of his shirt which he willingly let you pull up over his head. You ran your hands up and down his chest, enjoying the feeling of his muscles. He unclasped your bra and took one of your nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, sending shocks of pleasure through you. His grinding had stopped, you pushed your hips forward urging him on to keep going and he chuckled against you. He pulled you from the wall and dropped you onto the bed. Your hands shot to your pajama shorts pulling them off as you wanted desperately for Dean to take you. He smirked and started to undo his belt, his hard on tenting his pants. 

You bit you lip and blushed as you watched him undress for you. As his pants and boxers fall around his ankles he steps out of them and closer to you. He smirks and looks at you and then between your legs. As you follow his gaze you see the wet spot between your legs. You blush and look up at him. He crawls on top of you and kisses you deeply, and possessively. You feel his hands travel down your body and as the reach the hem of your underwear stop. He slips his thumb under as her trails kisses down your body he pulls them off. You shiver and moan as her flicks his tongue over your nipple. As he sat up and smiled down at you, you feel him rubbing his head against your folds, sending a tingling pleasure through your core. You gasp and moan, bucking your hips towards him. “Dean please” you begged, wanting to feel him inside you. 

He didn’t make you say it again as he pushed himself inside you. Stretching your walls, you moaned loudly, which was quickly muffled by his lips. He bucked his hips into you at a steady pace. “say my name baby, come on let me hear you” dean spoke as he speeds up. You blush deeply as you moan louder “oh god…. Oh Dean, ah please don’t stop” you bite your lip as your get closer to the edge. His thrusts becoming harder as he hits that sweet spot inside you, pushing you over the edge as you arch your back, pushing into him. You gasp as deans thrust become erratic and not before long you feel him cuming inside you. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up to a knock on your door, your covered in sweat and panting heavily. As you look down you see a wet spot on your shorts, and your bed. You blush deeply as you relive it was all a dream. When you hear another knock your eyes shoot up and you franticly cover yourself with the blanket. “ o-one second!” you yell as you make sure if someone was to walk in the wouldn’t be able to tell what was going on. After a few seconds of making sure you’re okay you say “ okay…. You can come in….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and feed back, even requests, please ^^


End file.
